


Play Nice

by here_have_a_sedative



Category: Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns
Genre: Cynical, Cynicism, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Musical References, Self-Harm, Suicide, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_have_a_sedative/pseuds/here_have_a_sedative
Summary: Elanor moved here to become a farmer. As the roads open up, she meets a certain merchant from Tsuyukusa.Posting maybe once a week.
Relationships: Hinata/Female Character (Sos:ToT), Wayne/Yuzuki (SoS:ToT), more as story progresses - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda obvious tbh, it's in the title. I basically took dialogue from the cutscene where Ginjiro shows you around, and the dialogue when you first talk to Hinata, and added reactions and Hinata's POV. Also, may have made Lisette a bit boy-crazy. Oops.
> 
> Enjoy!

###  Chapter 1: First Meeting 

“Hinata. Check the stock. Did we receive the box of 30 shiso seeds?”

“Yes, they’re right here.”

Hinata and his boss, Moriya were standing outside Ra Man’s, checking the stock that had just arrived. Suddenly, they heard someone call out to them. “Hey! Moriya, Hinata! I’d like for yer to meet someone!” 

The town elder, Ginjiro, walked over to them, trailed by a girl in a sunny yellow dress, her hands behind her back. Her dark brown, almost black hair was tied into two ponytails on either side of her face, and framed her elegant, intelligent face. However, Hinata could see streaks of dirt on the hem of her dress, so she probably wasn’t a librarian or anything like that. Before he could stop himself, he blurted, “Hi, Ginjiro! Who’s this? Your secret love child?”

Immediately afterward, he felt his cheeks turn red. He hadn’t meant to say that out loud. Absently, he looked at the girl. She had raised her eyebrows at his statement, and looked calmly right back at him, and he jerked his head away. Unlike the girl, however, Ginjiro reacted aggressively. “WHAT? ‘Secret love child’? You have such strange ideas! No, this isn’t my ‘secret love child’, this is Elanor! She’s the farmer who moved in down the road! Ya know, Frank from Westown’s niece!”

Ohhhh. The girl was Frank’s niece. Hinata had heard rumours that a new farmer had moved in, but he’d been picturing someone more… burly? He’d been expecting a guy, not a girl. Especially not such a cute one at that. Just then, he realised that he’d been staring at Elanor, and hurriedly looked away. Moriya stepped forward, and said, “Nice to meet you, Miss Elanor. I’m Moriya. I apologise for my employee’s rudeness. I hope he didn’t scare you away.”

Smiling politely, Elanor replied, “No, of course he didn’t. Nice to meet you too, Mr Moriya.”

Stepping forward, Hinata smiled his megawatt grin and said, “Hi! I’m Hinata. I’m a merchant at Ra Man’s. We sell seeds and other supplies there, so you can come over to get something anytime. So you're gonna run a farm all by yourself, eh? Ya wouldn't expect that kinda grit from someone as pretty as you.”

Elanor raised her eyebrows again. She seemed very fond of doing that, or maybe Hinata was just fond of saying this sort of embarrassing thing.

“Wait…. No. Umm… I didn’t mean it like that, honest! Anyway… it’s nice to meetcha! Hope to see you around!” Hinata blushed, and attempted to mend the situation. Realising that he’d taken a step closer to Elanor, he quickly stepped back, blushing even harder. 

“It’s nice to meet you too, Hinata.” Elanor said, without seeming to lose even a hint of composure. 

“Come on, Elanor, there’s still a lot you need to see!” As Ginjiro conducted Elanor over to the shrine, Hinata couldn’t help but watch her as she walked away. She had such an elegant stride, not to mention her- “-Hinata. Back to the stock. Stop getting distracted.”

“Sorry, boss!” He mentally chided himself for having such thoughts, especially on the job.

As she parted ways with Ginjiro to go back to the farm, Elanor couldn’t help but think of that strange merchant Hinata. He was really… awkward, to say the least. Really? “Secret love child”? But she couldn’t deny that he was pretty charming, if one ignored the nonsense about the “secret love child”. And he looked pretty funny when he was all embarrassed. As she reached the crossroads, she heard someone call her name. Turning around, she found the florist, Lisette. “Elanor! Hey!”

Lisette ran over, as Elanor smiled and greeted her. “I see you’ve been to Tsuk… Tsuy… Tsuyukusa! How was it? Meet any fun people?”

“If you want a boyfriend from Tsuyukusa, you could always go yourself, you know.” Elanor commented dryly, causing Lisette to turn beet-red. “But it was nice. I met some rather… interesting people. There’s a girl, Komari, around our age. The waitress at the Tea-ful Reunion. She’s very cheerful and spunky.”

“Anyone else? Anyone more… y’know… mature?”

“There’s an old lady called Omiyo. She’s really calm and she’s ancient.”

“Goddess, Elanor! You drive me up the wall sometimes! Do you really need me to spell it out?” Exasperated, Lisette huffed at Elanor, who simply blinked at her placidly. Elanor knew exactly what Lisette meant, she just enjoyed teasing the blonde girl. “I mean guys, Elanor! Did you meet any interesting guys?” Lisette hissed, and immediately blushed. 

“Well… there is this guy, he’s a merchant at the department store.”

“Oooh! Is he cute? Or tall, dark and handsome?”

“No. He’s an annoying little idiot who thought I was some sort of ‘secret love child’. Honestly, it still ticks me off thinking about it now.” Elanor’s mood swung and she became cold and aloof, like how she was when she’d first moved in. Turning around, she made an effort to smile, and said, “I’ve got to go do chores now. Have a good day.” She felt bad being so cold to Lisette, who’d been her first friend in the area, but she had to shut down the conversation somehow. It was beginning to encroach into unpredictable territory, especially since she hadn’t had much interaction with Hinata.

“Oh! Well, have a good day too!” replied Lisette to Elanor’s back.


	2. New Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuzuki and Kasumi return. Compressed into one day, because I'm too lazy to do a separate chapter for each of them. Don't worry, I have romantic partners in mind for them. Yes, the people from Westown/Lulukoko will show up soon, I promise.   
> Enjoy!

###  New Arrivals 

It had been about a week since the roads to Tsuyukusa were cleared up. Elanor had visited the town twice since the first tour with Ginjiro, once to buy recipes from the Tea House and once to get soy sauce and ingredients from Ittetsu’s grocery counter. Not once had she gotten anything from Hinata’s counter. This was not because she was awkward around him. Well, maybe it was because it was a bit awkward around Hinata. But the main reason was because her fields were still filled with Plumerias from Lulukoko. She simply had no space to plant anything else, so she had no reason to get anything from Hinata’s counter. But today was different. She was headed to Tsuyukusa to get seeds from Hinata, for once. Her Plumerias would be ready for harvesting tomorrow, so she wanted to try out some Tsuyukusan seeds. Just as she entered the crossroads, she heard Komari call her. “Hiya! Elanor! Ya heading to Ra Man’s?”

“Good morning to you too, Komari. Yes, I’m going to Ra Man’s, I need some seeds.”

“Cool! You’ve gotta give me a tour of your farm sometime! But there’s someone I’d like yer ta meet. This is my best friend, Kasumi! She’s a teacher at a school up on th’ mountains! Kasumi, this is Elanor! She’s th’ farmer who moved in down the road! Ain’t she pretty?”

Elanor turned to the modest figure next to Komari. Compared to Komari, Kasumi seemed much more restrained, and less outgoing. She reminded Elanor a bit of… herself. “Komari, what have I said about dropping your letters? It’s nice to meet you, Elanor. As you’ve probably gathered from Komari’s spiel, my name is Kasumi. I do hope I don’t seem forward, but when Komari mentioned a new farmer, I was picturing a male. It’s nice to have another girl our age around.” As she chided Komari, Kasumi smiled politely and bowed in the traditional Tsuyukusan way.

Mimicking her actions, Elanor bowed at Kasumi and smiled, saying, “It’s very nice to meet you too, Kasumi. I’m sure we’ll become friends soon.”

As the three of them walked towards the Tsuyukusan gate, Komari prattled on about her best friend’s achievements. “Kasumi knows calligraphy, and she knows martial arts! She also knows how to use the naginata, which is a kind of spear thing!” Elanor shot a glance at Kasumi, and the two mentally tuned out Komari’s talk.

The three girls walked past Umekichi’s farm, when Omiyo bustled out of the farmhouse. “Ah! Elanor, Komari, and I see Kasumi has come back! Could you step over here for a bit?”

Kasumi, Elanor and Komari turned and went over to Omiyo, who called “Yuzuki! Come out!” A thin, pale person dressed in light blue clothes walked out. He had blackish-blue hair, tied into a little ponytail. Komari rushed forward and flung her arms around him. “Yuzuki! You’re back!” Disentangling himself from Komari, Yuzuki’s cheeks flushed and he smiled at Elanor. “Nice to meet you, miss. Might I ask… who are you?”

Omiyo bustled over holding a tray with cups of tea and some jelly-like sweets. “Here, everyone. Have some tea. I also bought some youkan from the Tea House. Yuzuki, this is Elanor. She’s the new farmer who moved in down the road. Elanor, this is my grands-”

“This is Yuzuki! He’s like my younger brother! He was away for some health spa or somethin’, ‘cause he’s kinda… unhealthy!” Komari interrupted Omiyo, in her haste to introduce Yuzuki. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Yuzuki. I’m Elanor.” Elanor smiled politely at Yuzuki, and introduced herself.

“It’s very nice to meet you too, Elanor. It’s true, I’m quite sickly, and I have been ever since I was a child. By the way, Komari, I’d say I’m objectively the older brother. You’re the younger sister here.” Yuzuki smiled at Elanor, before taking a shot at Komari. 

“I’m the older sister! Objectively! Kasumi, what’s ‘objectively’ mean?” 

“The fact that you don’t know just proves his point, Komari.” Sipping her tea, Kasumi continued, “I’m afraid we should go soon, Komari. The Tea House is opening soon, right? Thank you for the refreshments, Granny Omiyo.”

The other two parroted, “Thank you for the refreshments, Granny Omiyo,” and stood up to go. 

“Wait, are you three going to Ra Man’s? Can I come with you?” asked Yuzuki. Elanor nodded, and he picked up a few pieces of youkan and got up to go. “Stay safe, the four of you!”

“Thanks grandma! Bye!”

The four of them set off to North Tsuyukusa. Soon, Komari had to part ways with the rest of them, to open up the Tea House. Kasumi, Elanor and Yuzuki waved to her, and continued towards Ra Man’s. 

“Thank you for your purchase! Hope to see you again!” Hinata exclaimed for the millionth time. As the customer exited the building, Hinata’s shoulders sagged. It was so hard to stand straight for so long every day, but Moriya made him stand with what he called “proper deportment”. Hinata really envied people for whom standing straight came naturally, like Kasumi and Elanor. “Ugh… stop thinking about her!” he muttered to himself. Every time he thought of her, he was reminded of that thoughtless comment he’d made. Just then, the door opened, and Shizu announced, “Welcome to Ra Man’s!” 

Looking up, Hinata saw three people. Elanor, in her yellow dress, with, for some reason, strips of violet cloth wrapped around her forearms. On her left, was a face he hadn’t seen for a while- Kasumi. And on her right, a very welcome face, the face of his best friend, Yuzuki. Instinctively, he called out, “Hey! Yuzuki!” and waved to the three, who walked over to his counter. “Ahem. Hinata, manners?” Moriya walked by, tapped him on the back of his head and reminded Hinata. Yelping, Hinata apologised to his boss, and turned to the three people, with “customer mode” on. “Good morning, welcome to Ra Man’s! How can I help you?” 

“I’d like to grow some Tsuyukusan crops. Could you recommend some, as well as methods for growing them?” Elanor said in a businesslike manner. “Of course. Umm… I’d recommend sunflowers, since they’re pretty easy to grow. Be sure to water them twice a day, and grow them in a place with direct sunlight access.” He replied, and turned around to find the sunflower seeds.

As the three of them waited, Yuzuki announced, “Guess what? I just got my new phone!” From his pocket, he fished out a sleek, thin phone that had a light blue gem hanging off it like a pendant. “I’m pretty new to all this technology, but could I have the two of your numbers? I’d like to be able to contact you, in case something comes up or anything. Shizu already gave me your number this morning, Hinata, when she helped me set up my phone.” 

Kasumi and Elanor took out their phones to send Yuzuki a message. However, Hinata didn’t notice this. He was still fuming, mad at Yuzuki. How dare he ask for a girl’s number? Especially one he’d barely known for a day! Besides, Yuzuki couldn’t just ask for Elanor’s number in front of him, when he- 

Hinata’s face turned red. He didn’t dare to admit to himself that he loved her. How could he, after what he’d said? Besides, Elanor didn’t seem to, well, like him back. Heck, she didn’t even seem to like him as a friend! But he really wanted to have her number. Turning around, he readied himself, and stammered, blushing. “Ummm… E-Elanor? I… er…” At the last moment, he chickened out. “Here are your seeds!” Thrusting the packets of seeds forcefully into Elanor’s hands, he looked away and felt his cheeks flush. 

Watching this, Yuzuki grinned, amused. He’d known Hinata for so long, he knew Hinata definitely had a crush. Out loud, he said, “Oh dear, I’d better get going soon, I need to accompany Grandma to the tea house.” Kasumi, too, had to leave to go to her school, and the two of them walked away. Before he left, Yuzuki leaned over the counter and whispered in Hinata’s ear, “Don’t worry, I’ll send you her number.” Hinata, predictably, turned red.

“Hinata? How much will the seeds cost?” Elanor probed. “Oh! Er… 660 G, please.”

As Elanor handed over the money, Hinata geared up, and said, “Er… Elanor? About what I said last week… I’m so sorry.” “Oh! Er… T-that’s okay.” For once, Hinata had managed to fluster her. Hinata was a little surprised. He hadn’t expected it to be so easy. Feeling more at ease, he decided to make some small talk. “What’s that on your arms? Those cloths?” A simple, innocent enough question. However, Elanor didn’t seem to take it that way. “Oh, those? I got that from… Iluka. Yes. The cloths absorb… perspiration and cool me down. That’s all. May I remind you I’m here to obtain seeds, not to model or be a barbie doll.” Snatching her change away from the merchant, she exited hurriedly, leaving Hinata to stare after her and wonder what he’d done wrong.


	3. Texts and Tribulations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically lots of texting, I'm not very good at formatting. But I promise next chapter will have the Lulukoko and Westown people. Also Yuzuki's a tech dinosaur, and I love it  
> Enjoy!

### Texts and Tribulations 

_Yuzuki [17:22]:_ Hey Hinata! This is my number!

_Hinata [17:23]:_ Cool, thx!

_Yuzuki [17:23]:_ Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone ; )

_Hinata [17:23]:_??? Tell anyone abt?

_Yuzuki [17:24]:_ Your crush on Elanor.

_Hinata is typing…_

Yuzuki looked up from his phone and smiled. Hinata was hopeless, as usual. For an actor, he could be awfully easy to read sometimes. Or maybe that was just because they’d been best buddies for the longest time. He thought back to when they’d first met as youngsters, when Hinata thought he was a girl and asked, with his usual aplomb and lack of brain-to-mouth filtration, “Are you a guy or a girl?” At first, Yuzuki had been extremely affronted, and wanted to punch the other boy in the mouth or something. But seeing Hinata’s extreme sincerity and cheerfulness, he’d decided to give him another chance, and look where they were now.

_Hinata [17:26]:_ YUZUKI I SWEAR I WILL CRUCIFY U IF U CONTINUE WITH UR NONSENSE

_Yuzuki [17:26]:_ Uh-huh. You still haven’t asked me for her number, by the way.

_Hinata [17:27]:_ I’LL ASK HER MYSELF THANK U VERY MUCH

_Yuzuki [17:27]:_ … Really? 

_Hinata [17:28]:_ …

_Hinata [17:28]:_ fine u got me ugh

_Yuzuki [17:28]:_ Well?

_Hinata [17:28]:_ Can u send me Elanor’s number?

_Yuzuki [17:29]:_ What’s the magic word?

_Hinata [17:29]:_ ISTG I’LL COME OVER AND STRANGLE U

_Yuzuki [17:29]:_ That’s not the magic word

_Hinata [17:30]:_ FINE

_Hinata [17:30]:_ Can you PLEASE send me Elanor’s number?

_Yuzuki [17:30]:_ Sure!

_Hinata [17:34]:_ … The number?

_Yuzuki [17:34]:_ Um… how do you share contacts?

_Hinata [17:34]:_ I WILL MURDER YOU

_Hinata [17:35]:_ _Instructions.txt_

_Hinata [17:35]:_ READ THIS THEN SEND ME THE CONTACT PLEASE

_Yuzuki [17:36]:_ Thanks!

_Yuzuki [17:41]:_ **{Elanor}**

_Hinata [17:41]:_ Thank you. FINALLY

Hinata got up and poured himself a glass of water quietly, to make sure the cat stayed asleep. Gulping down all the water, he poured another glass. For goodness’ sake, Yuzuki could be so annoying sometimes. He’d put money on the fact that Yuzuki actually did know how to send contacts and just wanted to drive him mad. Besides, what nonsense was he spouting? A crush on Elanor? Where had Yuzuki gotten that from? Sighing, he tapped on the contact to save it, and started to draft a message to Elanor.

_Hinata [17:52]:_ Hi Elanor, this is Hinata from Ra Man’s! Sorry to disturb you this late, I just wanted to let you know this is my number! By the way, I’m so, so sorry about anything I might have said to you this morning. I hope you have a good night! ~Hinata

Immediately after sending the message, however, he started having second thoughts. What if she was busy? Would he be disturbing her? Did he sound too informal? Or did he sound too stiff? Should he have signed off? Question after question poured into his mind, and he was about to press the “Delete Message” button, when a notification popped up.

_Elanor [17:54]:_ Hello, Hinata. I assume Yuzuki sent you my number? Thank you for telling me your number. And don’t worry, I was just a bit annoyed this morning, I thought you were going to criticise me. Good night!

Oh, thank goodness. She hadn’t criticised him at all! Letting out a huge sigh of relief, he started typing out a response, before deleting it. After all, she’d said “good night”. She probably wanted to have some alone time. As he prepared dinner for himself and Sumomo, his phone chimed loudly again. Picking it up, he found a message from Komari.

_Komari [18:06]:_ Heya, 'Nata! A bunch of us are going to Lulukoko tomorrow! It’s your off day, right? Wanna join us?

_Hinata [18:06]:_ Don’t call me 'Nata >:(

_Hinata [18:07]:_ Also, who’s gonna be there?

_Komari [18:07]:_ Fine… Pinata

_Hinata [18:07]:_ Not better.

_Komari [18:08]:_ Me, Kasumi, Yuzuki, Wayne, Lisette, and the Lulukoko folks r gonna be showing us around!

_Hinata [18:08]:_ Sure, I’ll come! What time r we meeting?

_Komari [18:08]:_ Oh, I also asked Elanor, and Ford said he “dislikes such frivolous activities but might drop by”!

The actor looked up from his phone. Elanor was coming too? Suddenly, he didn’t want to go as much. What if he said something to offend Elanor again? After what he’d said today, it would probably be too awkward between them. Why was he always putting his foot in his mouth?

_Komari [18:09]:_ We’ll meet outside the Inn at Lulukoko, at 10! Bring a swimsuit, and Ludus says to bring sunscreen!

_Hinata [18:09]:_ … Is it too late to back out?

_Komari [18:09]:_ Why? U got something on?

_Hinata [18:09]:_ um

_Hinata [18:10]:_ its just that

Hinata struggled to come up with a suitable excuse. What could he say? Moriya wasn’t the type of boss who would ask him to come back on his off days, so he couldn’t use that as an excuse. He couldn’t use acting, either, because the previous play’s run had just ended, and it was custom for the company to have a fortnight’s break between plays, and Komari knew that very well.

_Komari [18:11]:_?

_Hinata [18:11]:_ … I don’t have a swimsuit?

_Komari [18:12]:_ Dw! I can ask Wayne or someone to lend u a spare!

Hinata groaned, and Mike the cat meowed, stalking away huffily after being woken up. He was now forced to go to the outing. 

_Komari [18:15]:_ It’s settled! Wayne said two of u r similar size, and he has some spare trunks he can bring!

Komari took a screenshot of her last messages with Hinata, and sent it to Yuzuki. He’d wanted to see Hinata’s reaction, for some reason. Maybe some inside joke? Then, she opened a message with Elanor. 

_Komari [18:18]:_ Heya Elanor! This is Komari! A few of us r going to Lulukoko tomorrow at 10-ish! If u have time, wouldja care to join us?

_Elanor [18:19]:_ Hi Komari. I’d love to go with you. May I know who else will be coming?

_Komari [18:19]:_ Me, Kasumi, Yuzuki, Wayne, Lisette n Hinata will be going, and Ford might come (? Idk, he’s kinda vague). We’ll meet outside the inn at Lulukoko. Bring a swimsuit, and also sunblock!

_Elanor [18:20]:_ Ah. Okay, see you tomorrow! Good night!

_Komari [18:20]:_ Gn!

Yuzuki tapped on the picture Komari had sent him. After trying, and failing, multiple times to zoom in, he gave up and squinted, beginning to read the messages, analyzing Hinata’s mood and thoughts. For Hinata’s best friend, figuring out his moods from just some texts was a piece of cake. He seemed to be trying to get out of the outing, but only after Komari mentioned Elanor, and Yuzuki knew the exact reason - Elanor. Hopefully, though, this outing he’d organised specifically for the two of them would work out. As he dutifully bid his grandparents good night, he prayed that the sight of Elanor in a bikini would push Hinata to do something.


	4. The Compulsory Beach Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because every fanfic needs a beach scene, right? And finally, I brought in more of the Lulukoko/Westown people. (You might see some basic foreshadowing for some future bachelor & bachelorette ships)  
> Enjoy!

### The Compulsory Beach Scene

Ludus was the first to arrive. This was a given, since the inn was literally a stone’s throw away from his store, not to mention the fact that he lived in the inn. He believed being early was being on time, but he couldn’t say the same about the twins. Despite living near the inn, they’d probably somehow manage to be ten minutes late. Looking up, he noticed a girl dressed in Eastern-looking, green clothes. She had straight black hair and was definitely overdressed for the heat. Taking a look at the message Yuzuki had sent him, he made an educated guess, and walked over to the girl. “... Hey. Are you… Kasumi?” Looking up, she nodded. Instinctively shifting into a more defensive stance, she replied, “You must be Ludus.” Blushing slightly, and stepping back, Ludus attempted to make small talk. “You’re awfully overdressed for this heat. Did you bring anything to change into?” Wrong move on his part. Kasumi glared coldly at him, and said stiffly, “Mr Ludus, I would appreciate it if you kept your… perverse sexual fantasies to yourself, thank you very much.” Looking around in the hopes of someone else coming, she folded her arms and steadfastly ignored Ludus. The atmosphere was getting tenser between the two, when a cheerful Southern cowboy accent broke in. “Top o’ the mornin’, Ludus, an’ Miss Kasumi too! Sorry, ‘fraid I’m a bit late!” Gratefully, Kasumi gravitated towards Wayne, away from Ludus. Sure, Wayne was a womaniser, but at least he knew how to act like a gentleman. “Good morning, Mr Wayne. No, you’re not late, we’re just early.” 

“Ford said to say he couldn’t make it, and asks me to give his best regards.” Wayne announced to Ludus, who blinked. “Why tell me? I didn’t organise this.” “Oh? Then who did? The twins?” The men started speculating and wondering out loud, when Wayne turned to Kasumi. “Well, whad’ya think, Miss Kasumi? Penny for yer thoughts?” “Oh, well… Yuzuki was the one who contacted me. Why not wait for everyone to come, then ask them? I see no sense in wasting breath over speculation.” 

“Kasumi! We’re here!” Two arms wrapped around Kasumi’s shoulders. “Ah, Komari.” she said calmly, gently removing her hands from her back. Yuzuki and Hinata trailed along behind her. “Sorry we’re late, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today.” Yuzuki announced, glaring playfully at Komari. “Hey! It’s not my fault! Dad needed my help cleaning up after those drunk customers last night!” Komari popped her head up from behind Kasumi, and stuck out her tongue. Meanwhile, Wayne had been digging around in his satchel, and took out a small bag, passing it to Hinata. “Here, ya needed some trunks, right?” “No, I managed to find a pair! Thanks, though! ‘S everyone here?” Yuzuki shot a meaningful look at Hinata. “No, we’re still missing Iluka, Siluka, Ford, Lisette and Elanor.” “Oh, Ford said he couldn’t come.” Wayne stated. 

Hinata’s face fell. He’d partially hoped that Elanor wouldn’t be here, so he wouldn’t have to face his fears. On the other hand, he was at that stage of a crush where he wanted to see Elanor as much as possible, so lovestruck Hinata was warring with prudent Hinata. “Sorry I’m late! I was chatting with Carrie, and I lost track of the time!” Lisete ran over, extremely out of breath. “Don’t worry, it’s only 5 minutes past!” smiled Komari. Ludus declared, “I’ll go over to the twins’ house to find them.” Saying that, he strode away to find Iluka and Siluka. 

The group of people started talking, with most of them staying in their own town “cliques”, until Wayne walked over to Komari and Yuzuki, striking up a conversation about the Tsuyukusan spa. Just then, Yuzuki’s phone rang with the generic ringtone jingle, since he hadn’t figured out how to change it. Picking up, he said, “Hello. This is Yuzuki speaking. How can I help you? Oh, Elanor?” Hinata’s ears perked up, and he attempted to subtly make out what was being said. “Hold on. Everyone else is here, let me put you on speaker mode.” Yuzuki started tapping buttons on his phone, but to no avail. “Hinata. Help. How do I put this thing in speaker mode?” Reaching past the taller man’s shoulders, Hinata pressed the correct button. Everyone crowded around Yuzuki and his phone. “Can you all hear me?” “Yep! Loud and clear!” yelled Komari. “Komari, there’s no need to yell, speaker mode is on. Anyway. I’m awfully sorry, everyone, but my cow, Licorice, was pretty sick this morning, so I had to call the vet. He’ll only be able to arrive at 11:30, and I don’t feel comfortable leaving her alone until then. Sorry, but I won’t be able to take part in today’s outing!”

The people on the other side of the line looked at each other in dismay. Most of them had wanted Elanor to come, if only because this would be the first time all of them did something together. “Hello? Is anyone there?” “Yep! Hope yer cow gets well soon!” Wayne finally replied, and the others echoed the sentiment. “Thanks, everyone! Have fun! Goodbye!” Elanor replied cheerfully, and hung up. 

As she turned off her phone, Elanor heaved a huge sigh of relief. That was over. Quickly, she apologised mentally to Licorice. Hopefully she wouldn’t really get sick, after having her name invoked in this context. She now had a lot of time to spend, as long as she didn’t go to Lulukoko. Taking out some cocoa powder, Elanor decided to practise baking some brownies. Her sister’s birthday was coming up, and she wanted to send her a treat. 

“I’ve brought the twins.” said Ludus, as he walked up to the huddled group, with the purple haired twins gliding on behind him, one looking sleepy and the other angry. At the friendly waves from the others, the former waved back while the latter nodded haughtily. “Well come on, let’s go. What are you waiting for?” ordered Iluka “We were waiting for you…” muttered Ludus. “... Where’s Elanor?” asked the other twin. “She couldn’t make it. Neither could Ford.” replied Lisette. Wayne smiled charismatically. “Now’s not th’ time to dwell on that! To the beach! Did y’all bring swimsuits?” A chorus in the affirmative was his response, except for Kasumi, who held up her book, and declared that she would be reading on the beach. The group made their way to the beach, Komari pleading with Kasumi to play in the water next time. 

The group had changed into their swimsuits, and most of them were playing in the water, splashing around and challenging each other to races. Kasumi had finally relented, and rolled up her sleeves to play beach volleyball with Wayne. She was winning, of course, thanks to years of martial arts training. Ludus and Yuzuki were attempting to splash each other, but Hinata was standing there blankly. He was thinking about the opportunity he’d missed - the opportunity to see Elanor in a swimsuit. “Hinata! Come join us! Stop standing there!” yelled Yuzuki. Snapping out of his daze, Hinata suddenly charged at Yuzuki, shooting back, “Says the one always asking me to act my age!” 

Looking at Hinata thoughtfully, Ludus waded over to Siluka. “Do you know why he was so… dazed?” “... His aura is pink.” she replied cryptically, and waded away to search for shells. Yuzuki looked thoughtfully at Hinata. Yes, he was definitely in love. 

“See you!” Yuzuki waved to Hinata, Kasumi and Komari as he walked over to his grandparents’ farmhouse. “Good night!” Turning the key in the lock, he walked in. His grandparents were still out, probably at Tea-ful Reunion. Just then, a voice startled him. “Ah. Yuzuki. How was your… trip?” He turned to see Elanor standing outside the window. “Elanor. How is your… cow?” He smiled. “Better, thank you. I must warn you, Yuzuki. Stop meddling. I can be a very… formidable opponent.” Smiling enigmatically, the farmer turned around, flicked her brown hair, and walked down the road to home.


	5. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As it turns out sickness can make someone act really different. I mean it's a pretty typical kind of thing right?
> 
> Enjoy!

### Reconciliation

“Are ya sure ya don’t need to see Ford? You’ve been sniffling all this time, Elanor!” Miranda handed Elanor a handful of coins, and asked concernedly. “No need, it’s probably just a cold. But thanks for the concern!”

“I still say you should go see him. Don’t worry, he’s a good doc!” Miranda insisted. Unfortunately, Elanor was quite stubborn, and attempted to make her escape, blowing her nose into a piece of tissue paper. The bell on the door tinkled, and Wayne walked in. “Howdy, Elanor, Miranda! How’s it goin’?” Before Elanor could reply, Miranda declared, “Mornin’, Wayne! I’m fine, but Elanor here’s kinda under the weather. Get her to Ford’s, wouldja?” “Miranda! I already said, I’m fine! There’s no need to trouble yourself, really.” 

Unheeding Elanor’s protests, the postman put a parcel on the counter, looped his arm around Elanor’s, and dragged her out of the shop. As soon as the glass door closed behind them, though, Elanor yanked her arm out of Wayne’s. “Be more gentle, Wayne! Anyway, I’m not that sick, it’s probably just a cold! I’ll just drink more water or something, it should get better within a few days.” “‘More gentle’? Wouldja like me to carry ya bridal style?” Wayne couldn’t help but tease Elanor, who rolled her eyes. “Look, treat it this way. If ya don’t go see Ford and get better, we’ll all be worryin’ ‘bout ya. Me, Miranda, Lisette, all of us’ll worry. Compared to that, it’s no trouble for me to bring ya to Ford’s.” Turning the idea around in her mind, Elanor weighed her options. She certainly didn’t want to be a nuisance to Wayne, but neither did she want to make them worry. “Fine. But I’ll go there myself, thank you very much. You can go deliver your letters.” “Now, what kinda guy would I be if I broke my promise to Miranda? I’ll see ya to Ford’s.” Sighing, Elanor set off down the stairs, with Wayne following behind, chuckling on the inside. He had to admit, Elanor was cute when she was stubborn.

“Sit down and wait, Elanor. Another patient has an appointment. I will call you in afterwards.” Ford’s clinical voice rang out. Obediently, Elanor sat. As she turned aside to sneeze, a boisterous voice rang out from outside the clinic. “Cheer up, Sumomo! We’re at Ford’s now, he’ll make ya all better!” A man in a green overcoat walked in, holding hands with a small girl in yellow. As soon as Hinata noticed Elanor, he froze awkwardly. He had not been expecting her to be here. Sumomo, on the other hand, ran forward, a smile blooming over her face. “Hi, Elanor! Hi, Mr Wayne! What’re you two doing here?” 

Elanor, who was normally perfectly chatty and great with children, did not seem to notice the question. She seemed to be staring - or glaring? - at Hinata, and Wayne hurriedly answered. “Oh, Elanor here wasn’t feelin’ so well, so I escorted her here.” “Oh, I hope you get better soon, Elanor! This morning, I was stuck on the toilet. Shizu said it might be food poisoning, so Moriya got Hinata to bring me here!” “Well, I hope ya get well soon! Righty then, I’ll be off, still got some letters to deliver!” 

This snapped Elanor out of her glaring/staring reverie. “Oh, thanks for accompanying me here, Wayne. Sumomo, hope you get well soon. Come sit down!” Sumomo nodded, waved to Wayne, and dragged Hinata over to the bench. However, when she attempted to sit Hinata down next to Elanor, Elanor quickly protested, saying, “Don’t sit next to me! Um… I might be contagious. So… you two can sit on the other bench.” Sumomo, a tad startled by Elanor’s outburst, nodded and sat on the other bench. Numbly, Hinata followed suit, continuing to stare at Elanor. Sumomo began to chat about what she’d eaten the previous day, and trying to decide whether it was the Kinpira Burdock or the Clam Miso Soup that had caused her condition. “Sumomo? I am ready to see you now. Please step into the examination room. The other two of you out there, wait outside. I shall be done within twenty minutes.” “O-okay!” Sumomo, a bit frightened of the stern, cold doctor, stammered as she walked into the other room. As the door closed behind her, Elanor and Hinata continued to subtly stare at each other. 

Elanor averted her eyes first. “St-stop staring.” she murmured, blushing. “S-sorry.” Hinata hoped for a distraction, and one came soon enough, in the form of a text from Yuzuki. Gratefully, he whipped out his phone to reply. 

_Yuzuki [16:11]:_ Hey Hinata, wanna hang out now?

_Hinata [16:11]:_ Sorry, can’t rn

_Hinata [16:12]:_ Sumomo was sick so boss got me to bring her to the doctor

_Yuzuki [16:12]:_ Oh, hope she gets well soon!

_Yuzuki [16:13]:_ Also, I heard from Wayne, he had to bring Elanor to the clinic. 

_Yuzuki [16:13]:_ You know what they say, you know it’s true love when you’re willing to love them when they’re sick!

_Hinata [16:13]:_ YUZUKI STOP

Against his will, Hinata’s mind strayed to Elanor. He snuck another glance at her, while she blew her nose again. He imagined her snuggling up against him to keep warm, seeking refuge from a fever dream. Him gently ruffling her hair, feeding her porridge, or soup, or whatever you give to sick people. 

“Hey! Stop staring… you’re embarrassing me!” Elanor snapped. Then, more gently, “D-do I have something on my face?” “No! You’re beautiful!” Curse his impulsive mouth! Hinata’s face flushed red, waiting for Elanor to chew him out. “Do you… mean it? Th-thanks…” Elanor smiled sweetly, not the polite, stiff smile she wore in public, but an actual, genuine smile. Hinata couldn’t help but grin foolishly. “You’re… not too bad yourself, Hinata” admitted Elanor, before quickly averting her eyes. Hinata was awestruck. He’d just complimented his crush and received a compliment in return! As he struggled to form a response, the door to the examination room opened, and Ford and Sumomo walked out. 

“... take these pills twice a day, once after breakfast and once after dinner. Hinata, make sure she takes them.” The doctor passed Sumomo a small plastic pill bottle. Scrutinizing Elanor, he continued, “Hinata. You had better stay. Elanor’s condition seems quite serious, her cheeks are very flushed. You will escort her back to her farm in case she collapses. Elanor, this way.” Wordlessly, Elanor followed Ford into the examination room. As Sumomo left the clinic, Hinata continued staring at the closed examination room door, smiling foolishly. He got to escort Elanor home! He felt like one of the main characters in a romance play!

“Elanor, I am asking a question here. What are your symptoms?” “Sorry! Um… sneezing, a runny nose, coughing, with yellow phlegm.” Elanor’s mind had been dwelling on Hinata’s words. He’d actually called her beautiful! Not once had she been called that, except by her mother. And mothers would say that even if she was ugly. Not that she needed any confirmation or assurance that she was beautiful, but it was certainly a nice feeling. But she couldn’t believe what she’d said in response! 

“Any loss in appetite or difficulty breathing? I assume you also have a fever?” “Yes, yes and yes, to a high of 37.9 degrees Celsius last night.” Ford scribbled on a piece of paper. “Oh dear. Elanor, I believe you have mild bacterial pneumonia. You have a cow and a chicken on your farm, right? Exposure to those animals probably resulted in you coming into contact with the bacteria. Make sure you use antibacterial soap for brushing your cow. I believe Rural Outfitters in Tsuyukusa sells some.” Motioning for Elanor to step out of the examination room, he opened the door and continued, “You will need antibiotics. Here, take a teaspoonful of this after every meal daily, until it is all used up. Hinata, make sure that she does so tonight. I warn you that it will probably make you drowsy.”

“But my farm-” “Elanor. As your doctor, it is my top priority to keep you healthy. I will drop a message to your uncle Frank to help you with your farm whilst you recuperate. He shall also have to check on you and ensure that you take your medication properly. In the event that your symptoms persist after finishing the antibiotics, come back for another consultation. Now, begone. You need plenty of rest to recover, and I have patients to examine. Hinata, be sure to take her home.”

Adjusting his spectacles, Ford passed Elanor a bag with a bottle of medicine and some handwritten instructions. Nodding to a middle-aged lady, he retired with her into the examination room. “Shall we set off then?” Hinata turned to Elanor.


	6. The Walk Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the doctor visit thing. In hindsight I should've combined them into 1 chapter buuuuut whatever.   
> Enjoy!

### Chapter 6: The Walk Home

“Come on, Elanor. Do you… need me to carry the medicine?” Hinata held the door to the clinic open for Elanor. “No thank you, Hinata. I’m already imposing so much on your off day, after all. Besides. I’m merely sick, not disabled or anything.” “It’s no trouble! I-I don’t mind spe- er… helping you out!” Hinata protested, quickly changing “spending time with you” to a term more suitable between, well, acquaintances. Frankly, although he saw Elanor as much more than that, he didn’t want to rush things or anything like that, in case his feelings were unrequited. 

“... What were you going to say?” As the two of them started down the stairs, Elanor turned around, looked Hinata straight in the eyes, and asked. “Just now. After you offered to carry my stuff.” “I- Well- Wha-?” The man accompanying her spluttered, dropping his eyes to the floor, embarrassed. “... spending time with you,” he mumbled. “Pardon me? I didn’t quite catch that. You need to project your voice, Hinata. I thought you were an actor?” Elanor remarked calmly. “Spending time with you!” he declared sharply. “... oh.” 

On the outside, Elanor seemed as nonchalant as ever, but her insides were roiling. Both with the pneumonia, and with another feeling she couldn’t quite place. Hinata actually enjoyed spending time with her? Up till now she’d thought he only tolerated her presence out of politeness. She’d heard stories of Hinata’s notorious chattiness and cheerfulness from Yuzuki and the others, but whenever they’d interacted she never saw a hint of any of that, so she’d always thought he never really wanted her around. Or was he just saying that out of politeness? And what about what he’d said just now back at the clinic? He’d complimented her looks. Normally, people would just take a sweeping glance at her clothes, her face, her figure, and then turn away, all the judgement blocked up inside out of politeness. But he’d actually complimented her, and it seemed genuine, not like the compliments people like Wayne seemed to spread around liberally out of politeness. 

“Do you… actually mean that…?” She couldn’t help but seek confirmation. “... O-of course.” Hinata replied. Surprisingly, Elanor giggled. Reaching up to ruffle his hair, she laughed, “You look pretty cute when you’re embarrassed. Like a scared puppy. So… friends?” Hinata grinned widely. “Friends!” Like kindergarteners, really, but who was he to judge? An hour ago he didn’t dare to talk to her without getting all embarrassed, now he was one of her friends! And, she’d called him cute! Sure, she’d compared him to a scared puppy, which wasn’t very flattering, to say the least. But it was a step forward. “I’ve been meaning to ask… why do you wear your hair like that? With those little ponytail things at the back?” 

“Oh, it’s a pretty funny story, actually. When I was a little kid, I was… well, I was scared of having my hair cut. Like, it had nothing to do with the person cutting my hair, I was just scared of the scissors. Don’t laugh, okay! I was five! Those scissors scare a little kid!” “Who’s laughing? Not laughing! Definitely no judgement here!” joked Elanor. Hinata whacked her playfully on her arm. “Don’t tell me you weren’t scared of that when you were a kid!” “... I was. But only a bit!” Hinata rolled his eyes. “Well, anyway, back to the story. I didn’t want to get my hair cut, and so the back of my hair was really long. But then, my big brothers started teasing me, and they were teasing me about how my hair kinda made me look like a girl. So what did little five-year old me do? No, I didn’t grit my teeth and get a haircut, I took some beads from the art supply box at school, twisted up my hair to make it look shorter, and used the beads to hold them in place. Then, even after that, the hairstyle kinda stuck. I’d go to the salon, and ask them to cut my fringe and stuff, but leave the back long, so that I could put them into the little ponytails.”

“Awww, that’s cute! I can totally imagine five-year-old you crying about getting a haircut!” laughed Elanor, before breaking into a series of coughs. “You okay? Let’s hurry up, we want ya home before dark.” Hinata instinctively patted Elanor’s shoulders and supported her. “Th-thanks.” After getting past a mild freakout (Hinata was touching her back!), she shrugged him off reluctantly. “Oh… sorry. But now I get to ask you a question, ‘cause you asked me one.” “... Go easy on me.” she grinned. “Hmm… no promises. Alright, I’ve got one! Tell me a funny story from your childhood. Since you made me tell you one. I shall laugh and I shall judge you for the rest of your life.” he said with mock seriousness. “Oh my goodness, Hinata. Fine. Umm… When I was six, my mother was expecting my little sister Lynn. So, being naive and innocent, I didn’t know why my mother’s belly was so big. I honestly thought she’d eaten some watermelon seeds and they grew in her stomach. You know, like what parents always say so that you don’t swallow the seeds. Anyway. So, basically, when Lynn was due, my mother went to the hospital, and I asked my dad where she’d gone. Then, he told me that she’d gone to see the doctors, and the doctor would make my mother’s belly normal again. From my silly point of view, it seemed like the watermelon would be taken out.” “Oooh, I like where this story is going.” “Shut up. Then, I told all my friends (which wasn’t very many) that my mother would be getting a watermelon for my family to eat. And, being six years old, we were all very excited. You know little children, always enthusiastic about everything. Imagine my surprise when my mother came back not with a watermelon, but with an actual human baby. I don’t know whether I was excited or disappointed, to be honest.”

Elanor looked up, returning from a trip down memory lane, to notice Hinata grinning like an idiot. “Well. That’s something.” he said, and then the duo burst out laughing. Looking around, Hinata realised that they were about to turn into the lane to Elanor’s farm. He only had about two more minutes to talk with her. Unconsciously glancing at Elanor, he tried to think of what to say. “You’re staring again… what is it? Oh, where are my manners? Thanks for agreeing to accompany me back here.”

“Sorry. For staring. And there’s nothing to it, if I’d tried to get out of it Ford would kill me.” Hinata replied, a tad embarrassed at being caught staring once again. “Would you… like to… er… come in? I tried my hand at some lemon tart this morning. Do you want some? As thanks for accompanying me all this way.” Elanor hastened to explain. 

Hinata gaped. He was being invited into his crush’s home! “S-sure.” Subtly, he attempted to smooth out his hair, and straighten his overcoat, while Elanor busied herself with the lock. Suddenly embarrassed for some reason, she stuttered, “W-welcome to my home!” Crap. Did that sound stupid? It sounded fine in her head, but it came out pretty weird, in her opinion. Fortunately, Hinata didn’t seem to notice, or care. “I like it! It’s pretty cosy!” he grinned. “Th-thanks. Sit down, I’ll go get the tart.” Elanor rushed around to get tableware for Hinata, turning her face to hide the blush on it. As for Hinata, he sat at the table, watching Elanor as she busied herself. As he thought, she was extremely efficient in everything she did, including in the kitchen. “Here you go, H-Hinata.” Elanor set a plate down in front of him, and handed him a fork and knife. When their fingers brushed slightly, she quickly jerked her hand away, blushing. “Sorry…” 

“Th-thanks for the food, then.” Picking up his cutlery, he cut a piece of the tart, and put it into his mouth. The lemon tart was amazing, in his humble opinion. Not only because it was scrumptious, but because Elanor had made it. Looking up, he found Elanor sitting across from him, watching him intently. “H-hey, stop staring. You’ll make me blush” Hurriedly averting her eyes, she asked, “How is it?” “It’s really great! I really like the colour. Did I mention this type of bright colours are my favourite? ‘Cause they’re extremely bright and warm.” Hinata smiled widely. 

“... You have a crumb on your cheek.” “Oh, I’m a bit of a messy eater. Here?” “No, a bit lower. Lower. To the left.” When Hinata had missed the crumb for the seventeenth time, Elanor reached across the table. “Oh, for goodness sake. Here.” She rubbed Hinata’s cheek with her thumb, removing the crumb. Then, it dawned on her what she’d just done. Flushing beet red, she stood up abruptly. “I’ll go… change and take my medications. Could you… show yourself out?” The farmer pushed out the stool, and walked into the bathroom. As Hinata left the house, his left cheek still tingled where Elanor had touched him. Or was it just his fanciful imagination? 

On his way back to Tsuyukusa, his phone started to ring. “Hello?” “Hello, Hinata. Umm… I just called to thank you for accompanying me home. I hope you get back home before dark.” “Like I said, Elanor. It was my pleasure to escort you home. That’s what friends should do right? Well… good night.” “Good night, Hina-” Elanor’s words were cut off with a yawn. “Oh. Sorry. Good night.” As she hung up and tucked herself into bed, Elanor smiled. She’d made a new friend today.


	7. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The repercussions hit hard sorry. Quite short, but I promise the next one is longer! SPOILERS: I introduce a new couple in the next chapter. Buuuuttt for now you're stuck with this.
> 
> Enjoy!

### Chapter 7: Regret

As the days passed, Elanor slowly recovered. She’d insisted on doing all the farm chores herself: watering the crops, tending the animals, and more, but Megan had insisted that she would cook dinner for Elanor every night whilst she recovered, and deliver it over to her farmhouse. There were also visits from various concerned neighbours. Wayne had his hands full with concerned letters and gifts from the three towns’ residents. Within a couple of weeks, Elanor was much better, with only a slight cough every now and then. To celebrate, Lisette had invited her to have tea at her shop.

“Welcome back, Elanor! We’ve all missed you so much! I’m so glad you’re better!” The moment the florist’s door opened, Lisette lunged forward and pulled the farmer into a tight hug, which she gladly returned. “Come on, I bought some cake specially from the Garden Grill for today! Let’s go upstairs!” The blonde ushered Elanor up the stairs into her personal sitting room. After pouring out some tea and serving the food, Lisette continued, leaning forward, “I heard from Carrie that you actually didn’t want to go to the doctors, until Wayne escorted you!”

“Oh my goodness, Lisette! Don’t say it like that! You make it sound like I went because of him! Actually, I didn’t want to go, but Miranda forced me to, and even got Wayne to drag me over to the clinic.” Elanor waved her hands around, explaining. “Really? Well… I can name a certain group of people who’d love to be in your shoes!” The two women giggled. Continuing in the same tone, Lisette said, “But I also heard from Komari in Tsuyukusa that that guy, what’s his name…? Oh yes, Hinata! I heard he kindly escorted you back after your appointment! And, like, that time when we went to the beach, he was very, and I mean very disappointed when you couldn’t come! He totally has a crush on you!” 

Elanor yelped, her cheeks flaring red. “God, Lisette! Stop trying to play matchmaker here! Why not you go find someone to moon over yourself? Anyway, Ford practically ordered Hinata to fetch me home, he was worried I’d collapse on the way home or something. It has nothing to do with crushes or whatever nonsense you’ve been reading in your ten dollar romances!” Tossing her hair indignantly, Elanor took a bite into a pastry, the jam spilling out into her mouth. Pursing her lips, Lisette nodded. “Uh-huh. And you wonder why I’m jealous of you. You literally have hot guys thrown at you, Elanor! And you’re just sitting there all primly and not doing anything!” 

“Well… it’s not like we did nothing at all on the way back…” Lisette squealed, raising her eyebrows. “I didn’t mean it that way! That is, we didn’t… kiss or anything! But we chatted on the way back and- Omigod Lisette I overshared that time!” Elanor suddenly wailed. In the daze of her sickness, Elanor had forgotten what she’d said to Hinata. But now she was a human again, everything was clear as day. She’d told Hinata a childhood story! “What am I going to do? I won’t be able to face him again!” 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down, sweetie. So, tell me what you ‘overshared’.” Lisette stroked Elanor’s hands gently. “I told him a chi…” she mumbled. “Pardon?” Looking down at her lap, Elanor mumbled “childhood story…” “You told him a… childhood story?” Elanor nodded, embarrassed. “Oh my goodness! I’m so jealous! You never told me any childhood story!”

“...Not helping, Lisette.” snapped Elanor. “Sorry! But anyway, I’m sure he won’t hate you or anything! What’s with the overreaction?” Lisette gave a reassuring pat on her shoulder. “Calm down. You need to stop overreacting! It’s only one single little thing, what harm can it do? Besides, I’m sure Hinata won’t be spreading it around or anything.” “... True. Oh, is that the time now? It’s already four! I arranged to meet Ludus at 4:30, I’ve got to go now! Bye!” Elanor waved to the florist, and ran down the stairs to keep her appointment.

The fastest route to Lulukoko was to pass through Tsuyukusa. But despite all of Lisette’s encouragement, Elanor still didn’t want to meet Hinata right then. Hopefully she wouldn’t meet him on the way. Steeling herself, she walked through the gate to Tsuyukusa. Unfortunately, as she walked past the salon, she saw the very person she didn’t want to see, chatting idly to Yuzuki. Okay, Elanor. Keep calm, just walk past them, pretend you didn’t see them. Taking a deep breath, she started brisk walking past Ra Man’s. 

“Hello, Elanor!” “Heya! Nice to see ya Elanor!” The two bachelors turned and called to Elanor. Darn it. She couldn’t very well ignore them, it would be impolite. Pursing her lips quickly, she walked over. “Hello, Yuzuki.” She smiled at Yuzuki, completely ignoring Hinata. “Glad you’re doing better.” he smiled. “I know how tough it can be to get over an illness.” Yuzuki sympathised. Attempting to cut in, Hinata said, “Hey, Elanor! Guess what? I-” Raising her voice slightly, Elanor spoke over his words. “Well, sorry I can’t stay for long, I need to meet Ludus about getting a pet house. Goodbye, Yuzuki!” Brushing some hair out of her face, she turned around, and ran in the direction of Lulukoko, not staying behind to see Hinata’s dejected look. 

Hinata and Yuzuki looked at the quickly retreating figure that was Elanor. Tactfully not mentioning the conversation they’d just had, Yuzuki announced, “Well. Sorry, but I’ve got to go too, I need to help Grandma carry some shopping. See you around!” Hinata smiled faintly in response, for once ignoring his best friend. 

Later, as he sat outside the boarding house, he couldn’t help thinking about the conversation with Elanor. Throwing pebbles idly around, he wondered why Elanor had ignored him. Did she hate him again? But hadn’t they been friends? She’d offered him lemon tart, and even let him into her home! Was she blowing him off for Ludus? He couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy at the handyman. Ludus was extremely muscular, and his tanned skin, silent demeanour and good looks would make any girl swoon. He might not be as popular as, say, Wayne, but that was because his mysterious manner scared some away, and otherwise he’d be as popular as Wayne. Ludus was like the main character of the show, who somehow always managed to get the girl. Hinata himself would never amount to more than the comic side character, there just for laughs and never getting a happy ending. Frustrated, he threw a pebble as hard as he could, hitting the ground and releasing a puff of dust. 

“...so it’ll cost you 1200G in total, plus the materials.” “Thanks, Ludus.” Elanor smiled perfunctorily. She couldn’t stop feeling guilty about how she’d ignored Hinata just now. “Can I bring you the materials tomorrow?” “Sure.” She hadn’t known how to face him, so she did the only thing she could, which was ignore him. “Can I come round at about… three?” “That’s fine. Mahalo!” As she was leaving, she could already picture Hinata’s reaction. She could practically feel his sad puppy-dog eyes boring into her back. “Have a nice day, Elanor.” “Thanks, you too. Bye!” As her mind followed the train of thought, she couldn’t help but smile. Hinata really was quite cute when he made that face. Stop! What was she thinking? She simply couldn’t have feelings for anyone, much less Hinata. Nobody would want her, anyway. She’d be rejected if she even tried to confess, no matter the nonsense Lisette spouted about crushes and things like that. She wasn’t pretty, like Komari or Lisette, or smart like Kasumi, and she didn’t have magic powers like Iluka and Siluka. She was just plain little Elanor. People probably only liked her because she was a farmer, and a new resident. Within a few more seasons, they’d probably start ignoring her. Just like everyone else did. It was best not to make connections or plant roots, bridges would be burning within a few months anyway. It would happen gradually. First they’d start talking to her a bit less, then they wouldn’t greet her when they met on the street, and she’d be left out from activities. She’d be left behind, just like all those times when she’d moved with her family to a new town. A new sensation for a month, then quickly forgotten, turned into old news. And within months, she’d be on the road again, leaving bridges burnt and stones unturned. 

Before she knew it, it was dark. She’d been hanging around the South area of Lulukoko, wandering the beach for far too long. Time to head home then. Having this sort of depressing thoughts worked up an appetite, and she was craving some ice cream. Stifling a yawn, she began walking towards the gate back home. 

As Elanor polished off her second scoop of chocolate ice cream, her phone rang. Picking it up, she was about to answer, when she noticed the profile picture. It was Hinata calling. Suddenly, all her nervousness reappeared. What would she say to him? She couldn’t just ignore his call, what if he continued calling and bothering her? Best to get this over and done with. Determined not to show any weakness, she picked up the phone.

“Hello? This is Elanor.” “H-hey, Elanor! Um… I actually have something to ask ya.” “Yes?” “Er… could you answer as honestly as you can? Do you… hate me?”

“I-I… What? What kind of question is that?” “A genuine one… could you answer honestly please?” “I…” “Please, Elanor. Just, umm… humour me this once.”

Elanor went silent. What did she feel about Hinata? She didn’t want to dislike him, that’s for sure. But at the same time, it would be for the best if she wasn’t so… attached, then she would have less trouble when she was forgotten. Taking a deep breath, she calmed her nerves. “Well… I cannot say I ‘hate’ you, per se. That would seem like I violently dislike you. But at the same time, I cannot say I ‘love’ or even ‘like’ you. So… I’d say I dislike you.” Taking a shaky breath, she continued before Hinata could reply. “I… I think I’ve said too much tonight. Good night, Hinata.” Hanging up, she lay back on her bed, retying the belt on her bathrobe. It was for the long-term benefits, she thought. Better to focus on farming and impressing her father than worry about all this relationship drama. At least the farming was more predictable.


	8. Meanwhile, Back at the Ranch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YAY WAYNE/YUZUKI CHAPTER!!! A new couple introduced and I love it!
> 
> Enjoy!

### Chapter 8: Meanwhile, Back at the Ranch

Wayne couldn’t sleep. Not because it was still early; it was almost 10 o’clock, and he tried to sleep by 10 before a work day. The cups of coffee he’d ingested over the day wasn’t the cause either; since Wayne was quite a caffeine fiend and could sleep even after ten espressos. No, he was thinking about when he’d first come to Westown to be a postman. His first delivery as the postman for the three towns.

“I’ve provided ya a map of the towns, here. Yer first delivery is to Mr Yuzuki, in Tsuyukusa. Lives with his grandparents, right here.” his superintendent Ethan pointed to a large farm on the map labelled “Umekichi’s Farm”. “Now, you shouldn’t get lost, it’s not a very big place. Here, handle this with care. An’ remember, smile an’ wave. Be polite.” Taking out a large parcel, Ethan handed it to the new recruit. “Off ya go, now!” “Thanks, boss!” Wayne smiled what would soon be the smile that dozens of women would swoon after, picking up the package and stepping out of the post office.

“Down th’ stairs, across to the gate, turn right over th’ bridge, straight on.” Wayne quickly traced his route on the map to Umekichi’s Farm. As he strode down the stairs, a cheerful, middle-aged woman accosted him. “Mornin’, Wayne!” “Howdy, Miss Megan!” he grinned at the town elder cheerfully. “Please, dear, just ‘Megan’ is fine. An’ ya better be careful with that smile, ‘else you’ll be breakin’ more than just your parcels!” the old lady teased the new postman. Barely nineteen, or so she’d heard from Ethan. He’d been in town less than two days, and already she’d seen some girls swooning over him while she and the other town elders gave him tours of the towns. “Good luck with ya deliveries!” “Thanks, Megan!” Chuckling under her breath, she watched the cowboy stroll away jauntily.

While he walked to make his deliveries, Wayne couldn’t help but imagine this Yuzuki person. When Ginjiro had given him the tour, Yuzuki had been brought up a few times, but he apparently wasn’t able to see people at the time because of some illness. Hopefully he was better now. Being what they called a ‘people person’, Wayne couldn’t wait to meet new people from the three towns. “Good morning, Mr Wayne.” A calm, reserved woman greeted him politely. “Howdy, Miss… er… Kasumi?” The girl smiled, nodded and walked on. A very reserved person, that one. When she’d been introduced, she’d only nodded, stated her name and occupation, and proceeded to sit out of the conversation. Not like the other girl, her best friend Komari. He’d been told by Ethan that the people from different towns rarely interacted, and he’d been sent here to be the postman, as well as hopefully help the three towns be more… connected. Or something like that.

“Mornin’, Miss Omiyo! Delivery for… Mr Yuzuki.” When the old lady opened the door, Wayne grinned. “Oh! You’re the new postman at Westown, right? Wayne? Yes, I remember. Ginjiro gave you the tour on Tuesday. Please, dear, call me Omiyo. There’s no need to be so formal. But forgive an old lady for rambling! Yuzuki’s working in his workshop right now. It’s that shed over there.” Omiyo pointed at a small shack next to the main farmhouse. “Workin’, eh? What’s he do?” “He’s a jeweller. He makes hairpins and hair clips. See this one? He made it for my birthday last season. He’s very filial.” She smiled, patting a small purple hair clip on her head. “Interestin’! Well, nice talking to ya, Omiyo! I’ll pass Yuzuki his delivery now!” Wayne grinned and walked over to the workshop.

“S’cuse me! Delivery for Mr Yuzuki?” Wayne called out, knocking on the workshop’s door. “Just a minute!” came a voice from inside. He heard footsteps coming towards the door, and it was opened. Looking at the figure greeting him, Wayne noticed the slim figure, sky blue traditional clothes, and long ponytail. Smiling charmingly, Wayne complimented the other person. “Mornin’, Miss! Omiyo never mentioned a granddaughter, ‘specially not one as pretty as ya!” After all, his Gramps had always told him to treat a lady real nice. 

“Sorry, but I’m afraid you’re mistaken. I’m actually Yuzuki. I’m a guy…” the other man admitted, putting his hand on his forehead awkwardly. Now that he thought about it, the voice just now had been distinctly quite masculine. Wayne’d just assumed he was a girl, based on his looks. Suddenly embarrassed by his silly mistake, he sputtered, “I… I’m so sorry, Mr Yuzuki! I didn’t mean ter insult ya!”

Cutting him off, Yuzuki smiled gracefully. “Don’t worry about it, most people mistake me for a girl. And before you ask, it’s because as a child I was quite sickly, so my frame’s very… skinny nowadays. Grandma’s always asking me to eat more, but I still don’t gain much weight. You’re the new postman, right? My grandparents told me about you. Wayne, right?” Wayne nodded, cheeks still kind of flushed after his mistake. “Sorry I couldn’t introduce myself, I was down with a particularly bad cold that day, so I had to stay in bed. My name’s Yuzuki. I’m a jeweller, I make hair clips and accessories. Nice to meet you!”

“Nice ter meet ya too, Yuzuki! I’m Wayne, the new postie down at Westown! Hope ta get to know ya better! Now, here’s a package. This what ya ordered?” Wayne handed Yuzuki the parcel. “Yes, I believe it is. Thank you very much! Would you like to come in for a cup of tea?” he asked, setting the parcel down on a bench. “Sorry, Yuzuki, can’t stop now, but I’d love ter meet up another time! Well, see ya around!” he waved, and turned to leave. As he walked to the crossroads, he looked back to see the slender, feminine figure wave back, before stepping back and closing the door.

Wayne looked at the time. It was already 10:30! If he didn’t fall asleep soon, he might not be able to wake up in time for deliveries tomorrow. But he couldn’t help but think more about the fun he’d had in this region. He remembered that time when he’d walked in on Yuzuki when he was doing something quite… unusual. 

“Yuzuki! It’s me, Wayne! Got two more parcels for ya!” When he received no reply, he assumed Yuzuki was out. It was usual for Yuzuki to be out and about, he’d been told to take frequent walks to maintain his health. On these occasions, the workshop wouldn’t be locked, so Wayne would come in and put down the delivery, so as to not trouble Omiyo and Umekichi with watching over the package or unlocking the workshop. Pushing open the door with his hip, he walked into the workshop.

Standing in front of a mirror was Yuzuki, with a large butterfly-shaped hair clip tying up his long ponytail. Turning around, he noticed Wayne. “Oh, Wayne! Sorry, I didn’t notice you, I tend to be quite preoccupied with my work. I’m just trying out my new design. My Grandmother’s out shopping, and Kasumi, Komari and Shizu all have work, so sometimes I’ll have to try them on myself. That’s partially why I have this long hair, you know.” Yuzuki hastened to explain, seeing Wayne’s slightly awkward stare.

“Oh, sorry I didn’t check ter make sure ya weren’t in! Here, I’ve got two parcels. I’ll put them on the bench, shall I?” Wayne apologised, and moved to put down the parcels. Before he could stop himself, he continued, “Oh, and by the way, that clip looks really good on ya! Wait- no… I didn’t mean it like that!” He’d forgotten who he was talking to for a moment, and instinctively gave Yuzuki a compliment. 

“Ooooh, flirting with me now, are we? Well, don’t get too ahead of yourself, dear, I still need to play hard to get!” Yuzuki teased Wayne archly. Immediately, Wayne’s face flushed red as a tomato. “Ah, you’re just like Hinata. So easy to tease. You two simply have the cutest reactions.” the jeweller laughed. Embarrassed, Wayne stammered, “Well, I’ll be… er… takin’ my leave now! Good luck with… whatever you’re workin’ on!” 

“Flirting with me now… cutest reactions…” Yuzuki’s words back then echoed through the postman’s mind. What had he been thinking? But it was nice of Yuzuki not to take it to heart. He thought back to that other time with Yuzuki. Now, that was quite the dramatic incident.

“Well, I’ll be off, Siluka! See ya ‘round!” “... huh? Oh, goodbye, Wayne…” The seemingly permanently drowsy twin sister snapped out of her daze temporarily, before going back to her daydream. Wayne grinned. That was what he liked about her, she was very laid back, not intense like some other girls. That girl who’d tried to force him into accepting a ring, for example. Thank goodness Hinata had been there to ‘rescue’ him. The postman grimaced at that old memory, walking on the beach and trying not to kick sand into his shoes. 

Turning into the crossroads, he shot a glance at the gaggle of young women who’d been standing there since just now. When they noticed him looking, their squeals instantly increased by an octave. “Mornin’, ladies!” he waved at them “M-morning, Wayne!” they stammered, swooning at their idol greeting them. As he turned towards the gate to Westown, he noticed an unusual flash of light blue behind some bushes. Stepping over, the postman decided to take a closer look. Upon pushing back some leaves, he saw Yuzuki slumped on the floor, next to a clump of small mushrooms. Rushing forward, Wayne knelt next to the prostrate jeweller. “Yuzuki! Yuzuki! Are ya okay?” Lifting up Yuzuki’s wrist, he checked for a pulse. Thank god there was one. “Oh… Wayne…” the other man murmured. “Come on. Let me help you up, I’ll bring ya to Umekichi’s now!” 

As he helped Yuzuki up, Yuzuki said, “Not… grandparents… go to Ford’s straight…” Wayne nodded. That made more sense. Yuzuki would be able to receive treatment faster. “Need me to carry ya bridal?” he couldn’t help but joke. Yuzuki cracked a smile, rolling his eyes weakly. “I guess not.” 

“Oh my god. Who’s that tart with Wayne? She’s totally faking it.” “Such a slut.” The group of fans declared loudly and enviously, hoping to draw Wayne’s attention away. Angrily, Wayne turned and glared at them. “Ladies, this is my friend. Much ‘ppreciated if you would stop bein’ rude.” Blushing, the women shot death-glares at Yuzuki, but obediently turned away and shut up.

“Sorry ‘bout that, Yuzuki. My fans get kinda… outta’ hand sometimes.” As they passed Frank’s farm, Wayne apologised to the jeweller he was supporting. “No… worries, thanks for… standing up for me.” Wayne turned to look down at Yuzuki, and saw the shorter man smiling at him weakly. For some reason, he felt his cheeks redden, and he hastily turned away.

“We’ve gotta go up some stairs now, lemme carry ya.” Wayne declared. Before Yuzuki could protest, the postman leaned down, swept Yuzuki’s legs up, and held him up with his strong arms. Although Yuzuki was very slim, Wayne knew he couldn’t keep this up, so he quickly began climbing the stairs, ignoring Yuzuki’s giggling and feeble taps on his arm in an attempt to get down. 

“Ford! I found Yuzuki collapsed at th’ crossroads, n’ brought him over!” announced Wayne, rushing into the clinic. “Bring him into the examination room immediately.” ordered Ford, holding the door open for the postman. 

As he waited outside the examination room, Wayne couldn’t stop worrying about his friend. That silly giggle he’d made when he was carried up, that sweet smile when he was thanking Wayne, he didn’t want to lose all that. The door opened. “Ford, how is Yuzuki?”

“A mild case of food poisoning, brought on by his foolish and irrational tasting of some wild mushrooms. He will be fine within a week, taking into account his constitution. I have brought him to the wards, where you may visit him.” Ford pointed towards a corridor with a door marked “Ward A” and a scribbled “Yuzuki” underneath. Hastily, Wayne went over to the door, and opened it, to see his friend lying on the hospital bed. “Yuzuki! How’d ya feel?” 

“I’m… much better. Thank you, for bringing me here.” “I’ll go and tell yer grandparents in a bit.” “No! Don’t! I… don’t want them to worry. I feel like… my grandmother’s health is worsening, and I don’t want to… affect her health with worry…” His big brown eyes looked up piteously right into Wayne’s eyes. “Don’t be silly, ‘ki, they should know, ya know. ‘Sides, don’t ya think they’d be more worried when they find out you’ve been keepin’ secrets from them? ‘Specially ‘bout your health. I don’t think it’ll affect her that much!”

“... What did you call me?” Wayne flushed. “Sorry… I called you Ki in the heat o’ the moment, I’m so sorry!” Yuzuki smiled again. “... I like it. It’s cute. Even Hinata calls me Yuzuki. Guess you’re special then…” If it was possible, Wayne turned even redder. “I… I’ll go tell Omiyo an’ Umekichi, then.”

“There’s no need. I have already called their landline, they’ll be here any minute.” Ford informed them clinically. “Yuzuki, you need to be less foolish. Trying a wild mushroom? You were lucky this time. If Wayne hadn’t found you in time, you might be dead. Next time, you can use a book or pamphlet to find the species of plant instead.” 

“Okay, sorry, Ford.” “You ought to be apologising to Wayne here. He had to bring you all the way here, and he was pacing around worried for you outside all this time.” “Oh? Thanks, Wayne!” Yuzuki smiled cheerfully at the postman, who fidgeted awkwardly. “Well, I’ll leave the two of you to your own devices.” Ford declared, and left the ward. Suddenly, two elderly people rushed in. “Yuzuki! My dear! Are you alright? When I heard you’d collapsed, we were so worried!” Omiyo rushed in, and pulled the jeweller into a tight hug. 

Umekichi walked up to Wayne. “Wayne, I heard from Ford that you were the one who brought my grandson here. Thank you very much.” “No worries, Umekichi. ‘T was my pleasure.” He winked. Omiyo stood straight, and immediately hugged Wayne tightly. “Thank you so much, Wayne!” Awkwardly, he patted the little old lady on her back, unsure what to say.

A grin formed on Wayne’s face at the memory. He remembered how the elderly couple had tried pressing presents and gifts on him for weeks afterward, until they figured that he wouldn’t be accepting them. He remembered how Hinata had thanked him deeply for “saving his best friend” and patted him on his back. But most of all, he remembered how Yuzuki had looked, while he was smiling, while he was laughing, while he was thanking Wayne. He remembered how he wanted to wrap his arms around Yuzuki, and protect him from the outside world, just the two of them. How he wanted to feel his lips on Yuzuki’s cheeks, kissing his cheek and comforting him. And maybe more than his cheek-

What was he thinking? Yuzuki was a guy, for goodness’ sake! He couldn’t possibly have such… feelings for a guy, right? Right? But if it wasn’t that, then why did he feel much more light-hearted every time he thought about the jeweller? Besides, Yuzuki most definitely didn’t harbour such feelings back. Valentine’s Day was in winter. He wondered who he’d be getting sweets for, if anyone. His thoughts all in a muddle, Wayne finally drifted off to sleep.


	9. Social Distancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because every fanfic needs a Covid pun, right? I'll probably be uploading less frequently, because I'm writing (slightly) longer chapters and there's some stuff irl that means I have less time to write.
> 
> Enjoy!

### Chapter 9: Social Distancing

“Hiya, Elanor!” Elanor looked up, smiled and nodded politely at Komari, and continued forwards. “Wait! I wanna ask ya somethin’!” called Komari, but the farmer appeared not to notice, quickening her feet and walking away, as the waitress stared after her, frowning.

“Howdy, Elanor! How ya doin’?” Wayne greeted her cheerfully. “Fine, thank you.” Rather than stopping for a chat like normal, the brunette breezed past him and up the stairs. Watching her walk away, he thought of Yuzuki and how he didn’t want Yuzuki to ignore him like that, ever. Then he caught himself, attempting to suppress those thoughts. “Stop it! He definitely doesn’t feel like that about me!” he muttered to himself, turning away.

“Thank you, Lisette.” Elanor picked up the bundle of seeds she’d purchased from the florist. “Oh, Elanor! By the way, I-” Lisette was interrupted by the crash of the door closing. _Strange,_ she thought. _Is Elanor ignoring me? But she’d seemed courteous enough when she was buying the seeds. Sure, maybe a little businesslike, but weren’t we doing business? Surely that was her normal manner._ Sighing, Lisette bent over and continued work on a new flower arrangement.

As the door to the florist swung shut behind her, Elanor let her composure slip for a moment, creasing her face into a frown. _I hate ignoring them! But it’s better for me to ignore them than vice versa, I suppose._ Breathing in deeply, she slipped her face back into a cold, calculated mask and continued running errands.

“But seriously, Kasumi! Don’tcha think Elanor’s been kinda weird today?” Komari poked her friend’s shoulder, trying to get her attention. The other woman looked at Komari, and frowned, thinking. “No, I cannot say I noticed anything. Although I haven’t met her yet today.” The two of them were headed to the Garden Grill in Westown for lunch. Even before the roads had closed, they’d rarely come here, preferring to stick to the Tea House or home-cooked meals. But now that the roads had finally opened, and after that trip they’d made to Lulukoko with the others, Komari had suddenly gained a taste for the exotic, and decided to head out to Westown. Kasumi, being her best friend, was coerced into accompanying her to the restaurant.

“Oh! I don’t really recognise you! You’re the one from Tsuyukusa who made a reservation for two people right?” The proprietress of the restaurant approached Kasumi and Komari. “Yep! We reserved it under the name Komari. That’s me! We’re a bit early, is that alright?” “Of course, of course! Come in then, you can sit anywhere, but most people prefer the counter. I’ll go get the menus!” Carrie ushered them in, and skittered to the kitchen. 

“Mornin’, Komari, Kasumi! Don’t see ya here often!” The ever-cheerful Wayne waved at the duo from the counter, next to Ford. Komari returned the wave, happily rushing over to greet them, with Kasumi trailing behind more slowly. “Wouldja like ta sit with us?” Komari nodded enthusiastically. Kasumi, not wanting to rain on her best friend’s parade, sighed internally and agreed. 

Komari took a seat next to Wayne, with Kasumi on her other side. Komari and Wayne immediately started talking to each other rapidly. The other two sat aloof to the conversation, only responding politely when they were talked to. Carrie, coming out with the menus, noticed them. “Oh, so you know each other? Right, Wayne’s the postman, he probably knows you guys.” Handing the girls their menus, she continued, “Let me introduce myself! I’m Carrie, the manager of the Garden Grill. My husband’s in the kitchen now, his name’s Brad. Nice to meet you!” 

“Nice to meetcha! I’m Komari, a waitress at Tea-ful Reunion! This is my best friend, Kasumi! She’s a teacher!” Komari spoke for the two of them, before ordering a Doria, while Kasumi smiled politely, ordering an Omelet Rice before lapsing back into silence. “Got it!” Carrie grinned cheerfully, walking to give her husband the orders. 

“So… Wayne, didja meet Elanor today?” asked Komari. “Yep! Ran into her this mornin’.” the cowboy replied. “And?” pressed Komari. Wayne looked at her, unsure of what she meant. “What was she like? Was she… normal an’ all? Or didja get… ignored?” Wayne laughed awkwardly. “Yeah, she kinda ignored me. Never been treated this cold by a lady, ‘cept Miss Kasumi over there!” He tried to mask his disappointment with a joke. “See? I toldja she was actin’ weird!” Komari announced to Kasumi triumphantly. “Like I said, I have not met her today, and I have no notion of how she has been acting of late.” Ford nodded. “Neither have I. It is pointless to continue this speculation, Wayne. I see no reason to play such childish games. Elanor is a grown woman, she is able to take care of herself. The two of you need not worry about her.” 

“Here’s your food! Watch out, it’s quite hot!” announced Carrie, bearing two plates of food. “Here you are!” Setting them down before Kasumi and Komari, she said, “I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation. I heard from Lisette that Elanor stopped by just now, and she apparently acted really weird. She was very concerned about her, so she asked me about it. Turns out it’s not a one-time thing then…” She sighed. “Wonder what’s up with her. Maybe she’s still a bit unwell? You know, like how flus can make you kind of melancholy afterwards?” Wayne, Carrie and Komari looked at Ford expectantly. “According to my own experience, this occurs occasionally, and is not scientifically proven.” He responded calmly, unintentionally killing the mood. “Well, I’ll be in the kitchen if ya need me! Just ring that bell there!” Carrie pointed to a bell, and went back to the kitchen. 

“She’s been ignoring everyone? Do you know why?” asked Yuzuki. “No… that’s why we’re askin’ you, we were hopin’ you’d know.” Komari replied. “What about you, Hinata?” “…Hmm?” “Do ya know why Elanor’s been actin’ weird today?” “No, can’t say I do…” replied Hinata, not really paying attention. “Okay then… it was worth a shot, I suppose.” Komari shrugged.” But if ya find out, come an’ tell me!” She walked away, deep in thought and full of concern for her friend.

“You really don’t know?” Yuzuki turned to look at his shorter companion. “…Not at all.” “You’re acting weird as well. Did something happen between the two of you?” the jeweller continued, deliberately attempting to tease Hinata. “… Of course not, don’t be silly. What could happen between us?” The actor didn’t seem to rise to the bait. Instead, he continued to wear a dejected, down in the dumps sort of look. Yuzuki raised his eyebrows.

A loud knocking on the door resounded through the farmhouse. Elanor trudged to open the door, wondering, _Who could it be? It’s quite late, I really want to sleep._ After she opened the door, she saw a young man in light blue. Yuzuki. Smiling politely, Elanor said, “Hello, Yuzuki. It’s quite late, what are you doing here?” “I’ve got something to say to you. Could we go in?” Elanor’s smile faltered, before returning back to her face, much brighter. She thought of the last time someone other than herself entered the house. “No.” she said coldly, the smile still plastered on her face like a facade.

“Well, it’s quite important, but if you’re sure, we can talk out here. What happened between you and Hinata yesterday?” Yuzuki queried. Elanor’s breath hitched. Struggling to maintain her composure, she gritted her teeth, and denied, “N-Nothing ‘happened’ between me and Hinata. Nothing whatsoever.” 

Yuzuki raised his eyebrows, unconvinced. Hoping she wouldn’t call his bluff, he said, “Really? Then why did he call you last night?” Blushing and looking away, the farmer snapped, “Well, why not ask him?” “Because I would prefer asking you.” Yuzuki cheered on the inside. He’d guessed correctly. “Now, please tell me what you two said over the phone. Was there anything that might have been… hurtful? Or something he said that was hurtful?”

“I…I…” Elanor stammered. “He called to ask me…” Yuzuki leaned forwards. Had Hinata confessed? Over the phone? If so, no wonder he’d been rejected. If someone had confessed to him over the phone, even if it was the person he’d harboured a secret crush on, he’d probably reject them as well. “He asked you…” encouraged the jeweller. “……He asked me if I… hated him.” 

“He what?” “He asked me whether I hated him. I’m not repeating it again!” retorted the farmer. “And… what was your response?” “…The truth.” “Which is?” “That I don’t hate him, but at the same time I don’t like him per se, so the only other option is to dislike him.” Ah. That explained why Hinata was so dejected by Elanor. It was like he’d been rejected before even confessing. “Then… why do people say you’ve been acting weird today?”

Elanor raised her eyebrows. So clearly people had taken offense. “I think we’re done here, Yuzuki. Good evening.” Placing one hand on his chest, she gently pushed him out of the doorway, and closed the door with an air of finality. 

Yuzuki looked at the closed door in front of him. He was starting to comprehend what this was about. Raising his voice, he called out, “Elanor? I just wanted to let you know, everyone’s concerned about you. Whatever it is, you can always talk to us.” Satisfied, he turned around and walked away.

On the other side of the door, Elanor had heard the Parthian shot from Yuzuki. _It isn’t true, is it? It can’t be. Yuzuki is just saying it because he’s a nice person. Nice of him to try consoling me before everyone starts ignoring me._ Elanor sank down onto her chair. Suddenly, her phone buzzed.

 _Komari [18:12]:_ Hey Elanor! Me and Kasumi are gonna hang at the spa tomorrow afternoon, wanna come with us?

Elanor put her phone down. _They’re probably just inviting me to be nice. I’d better not go, if not it’ll be worse when they start ignoring me._ Marking the message as Read, she decided to ignore Komari’s message. 

“She’s seen the message!” announced Komari. Kasumi nodded absently, not looking up from her calligraphy. After five minutes, Komari wailed, “Elanor still hasn’t replied!” “She’s probably checking her calendar, or she’s distracted by some emergency at the farm. Calm down and be patient.” The teacher continued to write nonchalantly. “But usually she responds instantly!” 

After fifteen more minutes of bickering, Komari looked at her phone. Still no response. “Kasumi?” Kasumi nodded, signalling for her friend to continue. “Elanor still hasn’t responded. Do you think… she hates us?”

Kasumi finally looked up at her companion. “…What?” Komari repeated her question. “Do you think Elanor hates us?” “No. What put that into your head?” “It’s been more than twenty minutes, and she still hasn’t answered the message I sent! Usually she answers on time!”

“Calm down. She must be distracted. Don’t jump to conclusions.” Kasumi admonished calmly, before looking down to continue her calligraphy. _Komari really is like a child sometimes. Anyway, I wouldn’t think Elanor would hate Komari or myself. She must have some reason for ignoring the message._

Smiling wryly at herself, Kasumi realised that Komari’s hysterical babble had been getting to her. She was now in no state of mind to practise calligraphy, or write poems, or anything she’d been meaning to do that evening. “Well. I shall turn in for the night. I’m meeting some students for remedial classes in the morning tomorrow anyway. Good night, Komari.” “Good night! I’ll be goin’ home now! See ya tomorrow!” Komari grinned half-heartedly, and waved to Kasumi, leaving her friend’s house.

 _Out of sight, out of mind. That’s a saying, isn’t it? Then it mustn't be true. Why are they stuck in my head?_ Elanor groaned. She’d been lying in bed for almost an hour, after receiving Komari’s message and turning in. But every time she closed her eyes and attempted to force herself to sleep, their faces would keep popping up. Komari. Wayne. Lisette. She saw their hurt expressions they strangely seemed to have when she ignored them. _Don’t they realise it’s all self-defense? I don’t want to do it either, but better them than me… right?_

Their naivete was strange, and frankly, a bit intriguing. When she was a child, she’d been ignored, forgotten and ostracised, and she’d learnt to suck it up and bottle it up inside. Everyone else did that. The fat ones being bullied, those anorexic ones sharing a box of raisins, the geeks and the freaks and the peaking-too-soons, even the ones seemingly the acme of the food chain. Everyone hid their true feelings under a mask, or they’d be exposed and attacked, becoming shark chum in seconds. But these people… they weren’t like that. They seemed genuinely disappointed when she’d ignored them. Like they had no shield to protect their sensitive innards from the outside. So different from everyone she’d encountered.

Sighing, Elanor closed her eyes, attempting to sleep again; this time, Yuzuki floated into her mind. _“Everyone’s concerned about you… you can always talk to us.” Is it true?_ She recalled his words. _Why did he say that? He definitely didn’t mean it… right?_

A few days later, Elanor woke up at six o’clock, as usual. She’d gotten very little sleep, but that didn’t matter. Today, she had no errands to run, so she’d be at the farm the entire time. No smoke and mirrors today, unlike the previous days. Splashing water onto her face, she discerned a knock on the door. _Probably Wayne. He’s quite early today._ Plastering a polite smile onto her face, she walked to the door.

The farmer opened her front door, expecting to see a blue-clothed postman with a cowboy hat. Instead, what she saw was… nothing. _Must have been the wind or something._ Yawning, she turned back, scanning the room for her hat, when she felt a sharp tap on her shoulder. Turning, she found herself staring into the eyes of Ludus, Iluka and Siluka. “Good morning, Iluka, Siluka, Ludus. What are you doing here so early?” She had to admit, she was slightly intimidated by the trio. “Come with us. Now.” Iluka stepped forward, and with her usual aplomb and sass, grabbed Elanor’s left elbow. “What? Iluka, what in the world-” Iluka glared at her sister, who said, “… Oh. Right…come with us.” She took a hold on Elanor’s other elbow. “Let go of me! What are you doing! Ludus! Tell them to stop it!” Elanor protested in vain. The trio marched Elanor over to the crossroads, then to Lulukoko. After a while of struggling to no avail, Elanor gave up, simply going along with whatever silly scheme Iluka and Siluka had planned this time. 

Elanor was frogmarched into the twin’s house, and pushed onto their bed. Crossing her arms, the farmer said huffily, “Alright, enough! What’s the meaning of this? I have chores to do!” Just then, the doorbell rang, and Siluka wafted over to open it. All of Elanor’s “friends” arrived - the ones her age from Tsuyukusa and Westown. “I- What-” Elanor muttered, bewildered and angry. 

_Desperate times call for desperate measures._ Elanor thought. Hardening her heart, she shot a death glare at Hinata, hissing venomously, “Hinata. So you’re the one putting everyone up to this, hmm? What’s your damage? Do you really think this is some kind of play? Get a grip.” She rolled her eyes, as Ludus stepped forward. “Now, then… let’s keep calm. We just want to-” “What? You have some nerve, mister Kidnapper. You want to what? Defile me and murder me, I assume. Knowing you, that’s the sort of perverted thing you’d love to do. Why don’t you transfer your disgusting sexual fantasies over to some other girl? Like Lisette. She’s so boy-crazy, she’d probably enjoy it.” Elanor snarled. Seeing the fierce intensity on her face, Ludus stepped back instinctively. Lisette, meanwhile, flushed red as a tomato. Glowering at the people around her, Elanor pushed past Siluka, walked out the door and slammed it behind her.

The awkward quiet was broken by Lisette’s sniffling. “I- I just was c-c-concerned for her… I wanted to… ask her what was wrong…” She reached out to the nearest person for consolation. Unfortunately, it turned out to be Ford, who stood awkwardly until Komari reached over and hugged the florist. “Shhh… don’t cry. She didn’t mean it…” 

Yuzuki felt guilty. After all, he’d been the one to hint about the mock kidnapping to Lisette, and get her to suggest the idea. Now, she’d been attacked by Elanor, and she was still feeling bad, even after two days. Elanor hadn’t come to any of the three towns, going to her uncle’s farm to help out after her chores instead of hanging out with the others or running errands like she’d used to. He sighed aloud. He hadn’t expected Elanor to actually do such a thing, he’d believed she’d at least play along. And, she’d also attacked Hinata, and the fragile self-confidence that Yuzuki’d built up the past few days had crumbled. The once-cheerful actor was once again mopey and despondent.

“Yuzuki?” The jeweller turned at the mention of his name, to see Wayne. The postman, strangely, seemed quite nervous, fidgeting around, with slightly pink-tinted cheeks. “C-can we talk for a moment? I… I’ve got somethin’ I’d like to say. In private.” For some reason, the normally collected Yuzuki felt his heart start to beat faster. “S-sure. We can go into my workshop.” Opening the door to the workshop, he gestured for Wayne to enter, before following him in and closing the door.


	10. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh Wayne/Yuzuki confession time! Tbvh I'm kinda focusing a bit too much on this ship when the main ship is supposed to be Elanor/Hinata. But at least one ship is sailing... right?
> 
> Enjoy!

### Chapter 10: Confessions

“Yes, Wayne? You had… something you wanted to say…?” Yuzuki closed the door behind them. “Is it… about the… situation with Elanor?” “I- actually…” Wayne hesitated. _I’ve gotten this far, just say it!_ “It’s not about that.” 

Yuzuki raised his eyebrows, smiling in what he hoped was an open, encouraging manner. “Oh? Then, what is it? Don’t worry, if it’s a secret or anything, I won’t tell anybody!” Wayne grinned sheepishly. “Yeah, no, it’s not a secret or anything, but I’d still prefer if you, ya know, kept it between us for now. Anyway. So.”

Taking a deep breath, Wayne continued, “Yuzuki, remember that time when you got food poisoning? When I found you and I brought you to Ford’s place? I… well… I was really worried ‘bout you. ‘Bout whether you were okay or not. At that time, to be honest, I thought I was just worried ‘cause I saw you as a good friend. And I still do. Not sayin’ I don’t. Thing is… I don’t really know how to say this, so I’ll just say it out. Yuzuki, I… I like you. As more’n a friend. When I was outside waitin’ for Ford to finish examining you, I was really, really worried. And I… I declared to myself, in my mind, and… well… to the powers that be an’ all. That you’d better be okay. And that I’d tell ya I felt after. Then… after ya got well, I wanted to tell ya, but then the roads closed up an’ all, lots of stuff happened. Anyway. I’m ramblin’, ain’t I? I… I just wanted to tell ya. I- I think I… I think I’ve got, y’know, feelings for ya. As more’n a friend. In more than a platonic way, is what I mean to say.”

 _I did it. I told him._ Wayne’s entire body seemed to flush red with embarrassment, but at the same time, he was kind of relieved. _Even if Yuzuki… rejects me, at least I told him._

Yuzuki faltered. “I-” Wayne interrupted him quickly, “It’s okay… just forget I said anything, will you? I… I… I should get going…” Turning, he prepared to leave, when: “Wayne. I… wait! To tell you the truth… I… well… I actually have been feeling the s-same for you…” The blonde turned around, looking at the shorter man, hope blossoming in his chest. “To be honest… I really uh… I’ve always liked you… that way, you know? But… with all your fan groups and everything, I never really thought- you know, I never really thought I had a chance. Because I was a guy. So…” Yuzuki looked up through his fringe shyly, face redder than a tomato. Suddenly regaining his charisma and confidence, Wayne grinned. “Glad ya feel the same… babe.” 

The postman reached over, pulled Yuzuki close to him, and gave him a tight hug. Stiffening from the surprise, Yuzuki quickly recovered, whacked his new lover playfully, and responded, “Don’t call me that!” Wayne pulled away. “Sorry, Ki. I can call ya that, right?” At Yuzuki’s nodded response, Wayne smiled from ear to ear. Cupping one hand around Yuzuki’s face, he leaned forwards, and crushed his lips lightly onto Yuzuki’s. Slightly taken aback at first, Yuzuki quietly closed his eyes, beginning to enjoy the kiss. His hands were pressed against Wayne’s chest, and he could feel all of Wayne’s warmth. He felt… comforted, leaning back on Wayne’s other arm. Eventually, they broke apart. “Well. That was something,” remarked the jeweller, and the two burst into laughter. “Should… should we tell people? About us, I mean.” Wayne, listening to this sensible query, thought a bit and replied, “Not yet, I wanna have ya for myself a bit. ‘Sides, there’s that whole thing with Elanor an’ all, we might not want to… y’know… say anything until after.” 

Yuzuki nodded. _That makes sense._ “Well. We should probably get back to work, no? I’m sure you have lots to deliver. See you later, Wayne.” Leaning over, Yuzuki impulsively pecked Wayne lightly on his cheek, where the postman immediately blushed. “Well. Just for that, I’m getting you a surprise gift later.” “ … Is it a surprise if you tell me about it?” “I didn’t tell ya what it was, now did I?” the postman teased playfully. “Well, I’ll be off then. See ya in a bit… boyfriend.” And he winked, and disappeared from the doorway, leaving a lovestruck, excited Yuzuki in his wake.

Walking out of Tsuyukusa, Wayne had a smile brighter than a supernova. _I confessed! I finally did it! And… and… he didn’t reject me!_ “Oh my God! Look at Wayne! He’s so… smiley today! Totally cute!” The wind carried a high-pitched squeal to his ears. From his peripherals, the postman could perceive a posse of fangirls swooning and fawning. As they caught his glance, their squeals tripled. _Are they using it for echolocation or what?_ But then, he sighed. He’d have to figure out a way to… admit it to everyone. Tell everyone he was… in a relationship with someone. The last time his fans thought he’d been in a relationship, things had gotten ugly. But now that he really was in a relationship, and with a guy no less, he knew the hue and cry would be so much more unbearable. _Oh well, I’ll cross that bridge when I reach it. Anyway we said we’d wait ‘till after this thing with Elanor._

When he walked into Westown, he noticed a certain farmer stride across from Frank’s farm. _Can’t hurt to smile and wave, right?_ “Howdy, Elanor! Haven’t seen ya in a while!” Looking up, she glanced in his way briefly, nodded curtly, and continued down the path, quickening her steps like she didn’t want to get too close to Wayne. He groaned internally, disappointed. _Ugh. I was hoping she’d be a bit more civil._ Then, he remembered his last delivery for the day, a parcel to Frank. Setting his jaw, he walked purposefully to Frank’s farmhouse.

“Howdy, Frank! Gotta parcel for ya! Can I come in?” “Comin’!” The door opened, and the middle-aged farmer stepped out. “Thanks for the delivery, Wayne! Ya want to come in for a mo’? I made some lemonade!” “Sure! Finished my round anyway.” Brushing the dust from the bottom of his long pants, Wayne stepped into the modest, cozy farmhouse. 

“Gimme a moment, let me go find the ice. Take a seat first, why don’t ya?” Frank bustled around to get refreshments for his guest, who sat down at the sofa, looking around. Wayne had always loved this part of Frank’s home. Even though Frank was an old bachelor, he was quite the family man. He had pictures of his brother’s family all over, as well as pictures of him with the other Westown villagers hung up on the walls. Scrutinising the various pictures, he found one that looked to be about ten years old at least, a small Polaroid of what looked to be a young Frank, with a quiet-looking brunette girl sitting on his lap and another younger girl grinning happily. Looking around at the other pictures, he found more pictures of the two girls, sometimes with Frank, sometimes with someone who looked like Frank but skinnier and beardless. _The brunette must be… Elanor?_ Wayne surmised correctly.

“I’ve got the lemonade!” announced Frank, walking over bearing refreshments. “Thanks, Frank. Cheers!” Wayne held up his tall glass of lemonade, and clinked it against Frank’s. Taking a large gulp of the refreshing beverage, he grinned. “Delicious! Betcha this is almost as good as Brad’s!” “Really? Ya think so? Come on, don’t need to be so polite!” Frank burst into loud guffaws of laughter. “Jus’ like my niece. Always bein’ so polite an’ formal.” 

After bringing up this topic, Frank sighed. “Worry ‘bout her sometimes. Y’know, she’s always been like this. Always starts gettin’ cold towards everyone. I hear from Lisette she’s startin’ to do it to you guys?” Wayne nodded dismally. The farmer continued, “I was afraid she’d start bein’ like that. Don’t know why, but she always does that. Every single time she meets new people. Starts out perfectly nice. Then, after a bit, she gets all… cold. Now, take this with a pinch o’ salt, ‘cause I’m her uncle an’ all. But y’know, she had to move around with her dad for his job an’ all. So I heard from my sis-in-law, but the first time she had to move, she was devastated. Y’know, lettin’ go of her friends, an’ everythin’. Then, afterwards, whenever they moved to a new place… she’d be quiet. She’d distance herself from everyone else. Seems she never quite shook the habit. So… don’t give up, yeah? I talked to her jus’ now. She pretended to dislike y’all, but… y’know, I can tell she really wants to be, well, with you guys.”

Wayne was quiet. He felt quite… sorry for Elanor. She’d learnt to keep her emotions to herself, and distance herself from everyone around her. She probably felt that it would be best for her in the long run, or something like that. She’d never gotten the chance to make long-term friends, and do things like just hang out with friends at the park, or the mall, or anything like that. “Th-thanks for tellin’ me, Frank. Well. I gotta be goin’ now, promised to meet someone soon.” Frank raised his eyebrows. “A girl? Well you go get ‘em, tiger!” Wayne rolled his eyes. “Please. Can’t I meet friends for a change? Well, see ya later!” Wayne strolled out the door, wondering what to get for his new boyfriend.

“Yuzuki. I’m here to visit ya.” Wayne tapped on the window panes of Yuzuki’s workshop. “Come in,” was the simple reply. However, it's very quietness belied Yuzuki’s excitement. He felt butterflies in his stomach, as his new lover walked through the door. Closing the door gently behind him, the postman walked up swiftly behind Yuzuki, looping his arms around the seated man’s body, nuzzling into his long dark hair and stroking his collarbone gently. Yuzuki looked up, a sweet smile on his face. Archly, he teased, “Well… what did you get me?” Laughing, Wayne reached into his satchel. “Quite the materialist, no? Well. Here, I got you… this!” Pulling a parcel wrapped in lilac wrapping paper out of his bag, he handed it to Yuzuki. “Oooh, you wrapped it! Thoughtful. Let me guess… a mug?”

Wayne laughed. “Wrong. Try again!” “… An ornament?” Rolling his eyes, the postman replied, “Just open it! Come on!” “Okay, okay!” Yuzuki’s slender, nimble fingers tore open the neat wrapping paper, and, crumpling up the paper, took out a miniature glass jar, with soil and plants inside. “Oh, a terrarium! It’s really cute! I love it!” Yuzuki exclaimed, setting the terrarium on his table gently. Reaching over, he threw himself into Wayne’s arms, hugging him, cheering, “Thanks, Wayne! It’s really nice! Thank you, really! Love you!” Wayne smiled like a Cheshire cat, tweaking the jeweller on the nose gently. “I’ve got somethin’ else for ya.” 

Smiling cheerfully, Yuzuki looked into Wayne’s eyes hopefully. “Oh, what is it?” He scrutinised Wayne’s bag to find the bulge of another parcel. “It’s more of… somethin’ that’ll help ya help others. I had a talk with Frank today. About his niece. He told me ‘bout how she’d learnt to… distance herself from others, after she’d been forced to move around with her family. Y’know how we said we’d… tell everyone 'about our relationship after this thing? Well, hopefully this info can help us.”

Yuzuki frowned. “It does. It does help. Thanks for this, Wayne.” Immediately, he seemed to sink into a trance, trying to think of a solution. “We could confront her. Tell her that we know about her… past and everything.” Yuzuki floated the suggestion. “Well… I mean, I’m all for it, but the last time we confronted her, it didn’t go really well. Not sure if the others will… agree.”

Yuzuki nodded. “Yes. True. And I’m not expecting everyone to come like the last time. On a related note, dear, have you heard about attachment styles?” Wayne frowned, thinking. “I think Ford might maybe have mentioned it once? Don’t know, I tend to zone out when he starts gettin’ all scientific.” Yuzuki rolled his eyes, amused. “Well, you’d better not zone out right now.” “If you’re the one presentin’, I could never zone out, darlin’.” 

Yuzuki rolled his eyes again, chuckling. “Anyway. So, there are three types of attachment styles. Securely attached, anxiously attached, and avoidantly attached. Something like that. My point is, everyone is at least one of the three, and that affects their relationships with people. From the names, you can kind of tell what the types are, and basically, I think that-” “-Ya think Elanor has the third one? Avoidantly attached?”

Yuzuki nodded. “Positively scintillating, Watson. Yes, that’s what I think she is, and what you’ve told me seems to confirm it. People like her tend to pride themselves on not relying on or having emotional attachment, and actively avoid relationships, whether romantic or otherwise. So, that time when we all went to confront her, she got scared and desperate, and then she resorted to those… insults, which she wouldn’t have done if we hadn’t all been there.” “So… you’re sayin’ it should be just the two of us who talk to her?” “Yes, and Hinata.”

“Hinata? Why him?” “Because he knows hypnosis,” replied Yuzuki dryly. Flabbergasted, Wayne sputtered, “He… wha?” Yuzuki guffawed. “You… you really believed that? You’re so gullible I almost feel bad teasing you!” Wayne blushed slightly, before jabbing his boyfriend in the ribs and pouting,“Stop laughin’.” “Sorry, sorry. But actually, it’s for a few reasons. I think we might need someone else, and he’s my good friend, he’ll come.” Yuzuki thought of the other reason for inviting Hinata, and thought, _Sorry, Wayne. There are some things I still can’t tell you… yet._

“Makes sense. So… when are we gonna do it?” “Hmm. We can’t exactly invite her, since she’ll try to get out of it, like that time at the beach. Remember? We also can’t gatecrash and all show up at once, or she’d get intimidated, and just avoid us. We’ve got to be subtle.” “Hmm… Well. I know that she always heads on over to Westown at eight in the mornin’ on Thursdays, to run errands and the like. Maybe we all kinda… run into her then?” “That might actually work. That day’s also Hinata’s day off, so he’ll be able to come. So, tomorrow at seven thirty, we’ll get together here. I’ll tell Hinata.”

Wayne nodded in agreement. “Aww, look at the time. I’ve got to go, ‘Ki. See ya tomorrow.” Tilting his boyfriend’s head up, the postman planted a soft kiss onto Yuzuki’s lips, moving forward until their noses bumped lightly. “See you.” Yuzuki smiled at Wayne sweetly, moving to walk him to the door. Hugging him quickly, Yuzuki opened the door, and Wayne stepped out, and was gone.

Turning back into his workshop, Yuzuki took out his phone.

 _Yuzuki [16:43]:_ Hinata. Meet me tomorrow at 7:30, at my place.

 _Hinata [16:44]:_ Sure! But why tho

 _Yuzuki [16:44]:_ I’ll tell you tomorrow.

 _Hinata [16:44]:_ Ooooh, cryptic. 

_Hinata [16:44]:_ FINE I'll go

 _Hinata [16:44]:_ But it BETTER NOT be a prank

 _Yuzuki [16:45]_ It isn’t, I promise!

 _Hinata [16:45]:_ I’m not convinced

 _Yuzuki [16:45]:_ Please just come…

 _Hinata [16:46]:_ Fine


End file.
